1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a break away wall structure. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a wall structure for use in public places where crowds can be trapped in the event of fire or other disaster. Also, in the event of explosion, the break away wall structure will open automatically to release the pressure preventing the building from collapsing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various structures have been used for permitting crowds quickly to exit from a building in the event of fire or other emergency. Some of these have offered substantial advantages and undoubtedly have been helpful in saving human life. However, it is important that such a structure be not only operative and functional but inexpensive and easy to install. Of particular importance is that the structure must be fail safe.
Accordingly, it is a function of this invention to provide a break away wall structure which can be readily installed and which will assure escape in the event of panic while also providing security from regular ingress or egress to the building.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, as to its construction and obvious advantages will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.